


Reflections

by EtsukoAkatsuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtsukoAkatsuna/pseuds/EtsukoAkatsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7 came back to find Sakura is a cold, merciless ANBU Captain and goes on a assassination with her as Captain. During that time they try to change her back to the kunoichi she was before.</p>
<p>Sakura was then put into a situation where she was put in a life changing situation by Itachi Uchiha. Her teammates at the time were tied by chakra ropes by Kisame Hoshigaki with his Samehada at their necks and herself cornered by the clan murderer.</p>
<p>She heard Itachi Uchiha say, "Join us, willingly, or you'll watch your teammates suffer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Chapter 1**

Knock knock. Sakura Haruno was woken up by an ANBU with a dog mask at her window. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Glancing at the digital clock beside her double bed, 05.29. She got out of her bed, wrapping a black robe around her before nodding at the ANBU indicating for him to talk.

"Captain Haruno, Hokage-sama wants you in her office immediately." then left quickly with a poof after recieving a nod from his captain assuring she heard. Walking over to her closet, she got out her ANBU uniform and got her cat mask which was by her desk where she writes all her reports from her missions or medical resources.Taking her clothes she walked into her bathroom and put on some chest bindings and brushed her pink locks into two pony tails much like the Hokage's behind her mask before putting on her uniform. Her feet made soft padding sounds against the black tiles as she exited the bathroom. Appearing into the kitchen, she made herself a quick cup of coffee before drowning it in one gulp. Strapping on her boots, she quickly checked the black clover clock just above the door of her apartment, 05.31 it read.

 _'Hm, only two minutes must be a new record.'_ She thought before leaving the comfort of her apartment.

* * *

Arriving at the hokage tower, she climb through the window before appearing in front of the drunken, half asleep Tsunade with a piece of paper stuck to her head. Coughing slightly, Sakura placed a hand on the women's shoulder before shaking her gently in hopes of her waking so that she could receive her mission or whatever that she had been summoned for. It didn't work. Searching for a method in her head, she said in a non too quiet voice, "Wake up or I'll tell Shizune-san to take away you precious sake for a whole month."

With that, the hokage's head rose quickly snatching the bottles around her hugging it close to her chest. Finally realizing she had been asleep and that it was Sakura who was infront of her and not Shizune, she let out a small huff and released the bottles from her chest. She looked up to see Sakura, her former apprentice staring at her indifferently. A small frown appeared on her face before it disappeared.

Sighing inwardly, she remembered the happiness that used to radient off the pinkette. The smiles that always reached her emerald green eyes. Now, only coldness and the darkness of her charkra was felt and she rarely ever smiles anymore and if she did, it was always a fake one. One that never made her eyes shine like a jewel. She became like this when Naruto, Sai and Kakashi left her for Sasuke. The poor girl was already heartbroken after Sasuke left her on a cold, hard bench. Given not even a year to heal, her comrades left her as well despite the promise Naruto made her that she would never be left behind again.

Sakura saw that same look on her former teacher's face again. Eyes narrowing, she despised when her teacher looked into  **that**  memory. The same memory that haunted her dreams. The same memory that she had shed her tears and fustrations for. She remembered that day as it was yesterday.

 

_**:FlashBack: (Sakura POV)** _

Closing the door to my apartment. I walked calmly to the hokage tower, wondering what the important message was. Giving a smile to Shizune-nee, I walked up the long curving stairs that led to my shishou's office. Not noticing Shizune's sorrowful gazing at her back.

Entering the office, I was greeted by Tsunade-shishou. "Morning Sakura-chan. I have some...distressing news for you."

I interrupted, "Wait waht about the rest of Team 7? Don't they need to hear this too?" I noticed her taking in a deep breath and looked up from her desk into my eyes.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Read this letter Sakura. I was left for you by Naruto, Sai and your sensei." I took the letter from her hands and opened it. It read,

 

_Dear Sakura-Chan,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Sai, Kakashi-sensei and I are leaving to bring Sasuke back for you. I won't break the promice i made you, believe it!_

_Love, Naruto._

_**:FlashBack Fin:** _

 

Sakura shook away the memory not wanting to remember the night where she cried herself to sleep. It was from then on that she had not stopped training only taking small breaks or if she worked herself to exhaustion.

It had been Danzo, the elders' idea that she should take the ANBU test after he found her sleeping under a tree with scratches and dirt on her person indicating that she had been training. He had one of his Root ANBU help her become stronger inexchange for her loyalty to him. ' _As well as Konoha and Tsunade of course.'_  I thought inwardly. No one had know about our secret meetings, not even Tsunade. I have my Root mask hidden under a genjutsu and a pile of old gennin clothes in my wardrobe.

After years of training, she took the ANBU test and passed with flying colours. She was promoted to captain status after coming home without a scratch and completing every mission imaginable. She was and is forever grateful for Danzo even if he was a grumpy old elder.

Her teammates always commented on how well she did on her missions, especially assassinations. Apparently word got around that her merciless and amazingly quick speed is greatly suited for these kind of missions. She was known as  ** _Huntress_  **across the shinobi world. The Huntress cornering its prey leaving no way for them to escape, killing them soundlessly with no regret whatsoever.

Tsunade broke her out of her daze, "You are here for a very important meeting with some special guests. Please come in."

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

Sakura froze. _'That voice!'_

 

_A/N-Hello! This is my first work on Archive of Our Own! Please read and comment!_


	2. Returned

**Chapter 2**

Sakura stood motionless as the remaining members of Team 7 walk in. They greeted her the same way they used to with a,

"Hn." from the remaining survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"Hello Hag, miss me?" from the ex-root ANBU with his fake smile.

And "Sakura-chan!" from the copy-nin and the kyuubi's mouths.

Letting them take in her appearance, she replied in a monotone, "Hatake-san, Uzumaki-san, Sai-san, welcome back. And you, Uchiha-san, welome to you too. Not sure what you're doing here though. Obviously Konoha was too  **weak**  for your tastes." 

Sasuke and the boys have never looked so shell shocked. As well as Tsunade at her attitude to her former teammate and crush.

Coughing into her fist, Tsunade gathered them in front of her desk. She began briefing their missions. "You guys are to head to Suna and find a man called Kenji Hitero and his team. They are extremely strong. He has been causing some problem with our allies and we have been asked to assassinate him. You are to head out tomorrow morning at dawn. You will be put in a cell of six for this-"

"Who's the sixth member? Why do we need so many people in this mission anyways? And who will be leading the mission?" interrupted Naruto. His curiosity reaching it's peak.

"It'll obviously be Kakashi-sensei dobe. Who else?" Sasuke scoffed, oblivious to how Sakura's fist tightened with every word.

Tsunade, who noticed her students slowing rising temper, which was unusual since she always kept her emotions in check. But obviously seeing her friends again has caused a crack in the wall she built around herself and her heart. Deciding to save the unfortuante brats, she concluded, "The sixth member would be Yamato. He has already been given the information and would meet you tomorrow by the gates. This is a high ranked mission because this guy you are going to assassinate is apparently associated with the Akatsuki somehow."

Stopping, she looked at each of her ninjas in the eye.  _'I hope they won't blow a casket when I say this. And by they, I mean Naruto.'_  Taking in a deep breath, she spoke softly, "Sakura will be leading this mission with Hatake as the co-leader."

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke in sync. Normally, you couldn't tell if Kakashi was surprised or not but this time you could notice that his single eye widening considerably. Sai only smiled his fake smile at this information.

"What? Is it so hard to take this information in?" Sakura smirked at them.

Before any of them could say anything else, Tsunade cut in, saying, "You can have your little reunion later. Now get ready for your mission tomorrow. You'll need it. Now since these three and the Uchiha brat would need a place to stay, you are to let them rest in your house for the night." Just when Sakura was about to reply, she began talking again. "As well as it would be easier for you to watch the Uchiha brat to make sure he doesn't set foot on Konoha without an ANBU by his side at all times. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" roared Tsunade, pulling out another bottle of sake from her secret stash.

Exiting the hokage tower. Sakura led them to her appartment. No one uttered a single word on the way. Even Naruto, which was surprisingly unusual. Unlocking the door to her apartment, she led them to their rooms.

"You will stay in this guest room which consists of two double beds and several bedrolls under the bed. Make yourself comfortable." Sakura informed flatly before heading to her own room to get ready.

The others stared at her, wondering why she stopped suddenly. "And do  **not**  touch  **anything**  else that you won't need." she said threatenly earning gulps and a hesitant yes from Naruto before leaving them to theirselves. **  
**

Seating themselves on the bed and the chairs in the room, they started to discuss about being back in konoha. Mainly about Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan sure changed alot eh?" Naruto sighed sadly. They all nodded in agreement.

"I know. I can't believe hag leading the mission."

"She can't be that strong. I bet she's still that weak little girl that needs our protection." said Sasuke smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Now Sasuke, I'm sure Sakuras grown considerably-"

"Oh are you sure about that  _Sasuke-kun_?"

 

_A/N-Phew. Finally finished. Please R & R!_


	3. Team 7

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke froze. All turned in shock to the pink kunoichi standing at the door way staring at them with void, emerald eyes.

"So, Im still this weak little fangirl to you huh?" questioned pink-haired kunoichi as took a step tauntingly towards the group of boys.

Naruto quickly injected. A panicked look on his face, still remembering the strength of her punch. "Uh no Sakura-chan! I'm sure you heard wrong. Teme he said tha-"

"Shut it Uzumaki." Was his only reply as he stared in shock and shaken from the tone of her voice.

"Now. Normally I wouldn't bother myself with the likes of you. But in this case-"

Knock. Knock. Turning their heads toward the noise. They found an ANBU who wore a cat mask. Allowing him to enter through her window he said, "Haruno-san, Hokage-sama wants you there early at Ichiraku for team seven's reunion." earning a nod from Sakura he left with a poof. Autumn leaves in his place.

Sighing, Sakura told them to follow her to ichiraku. There they found several ANBUs, Shizune, Tsunade and some of their friends helping out. Sakura stepped forward to Tsunade, "You asked for me Hokage-sama?" "Yes. Please help us decorate this place. Even get those brats to help too." Tsunade groaned out as one of her helpers accidentally dropped a hammer. Almost taking her head off her neck. "Hn" Sakura grunted in reply, walking towards to help a genin who's having difficulty hanging the banner.

The rest followed after her, helping around. As time caught up with them, people started to arrive and sat themselves at the ready made table. Of course leaving spaces for team seven and the Hokage. Congratulations and welcome homes' were heard and gifts were given as the boys sat down on the stools.

Coughing loudly, Tsunade stood up. "Tonight we will celebrate the welcoming back of Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Sasuke. You will be reassigned as team 7 once again. Cangratulations team seven!"

Someone yelled, "Three cheers for team seven! Hip hip!"

"Horray!" everyone else yelled in response. "Hip hip!" "Hooray!" "Hip hip!" "Hooray!"

Laughter could be heard around the restaurant. No one noticing a pair of red ruby eyes and toothy grin in the distance.

 

_A/N-Finally! I finished this chapter. Sorry its not alot...Please read, comment and vote thank you! I'll update soon._


End file.
